villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eric Sparrow
Eric Sparrow is a fictional skater that appears in Tony Hawk's Underground, Tony Hawk's Underground 2, and Tony Hawk's Proving Ground, ''serving as a friend later turned enemy/antagonist of the first and second Tony Hawk's Underground. In ''Tony Hawk's Underground, Eric portrays a friend that stabs the Custom Skater in the back and feeds off the Custom Skater's success. In Tony Hawk's Underground 2, Eric portrays something similar to what he portrayed in Tony Hawk's Underground. In Tony Hawk's Proving Ground, Eric portrays a cocky pro skater. Role in Tony Hawk's Underground In Tony Hawk's Underground, Eric Sparrow is the Custom Skater's friend, the two live in New Jersey. In the start of the story, Eric alerts the Custom Skater that Chad Muska is going to be skating a demo in New Jersey, after the demo, Chad Muska starts driving around New Jersey and stopping at local skate spots to check out the skateboarders, the Custom Skater does some tricks were Muska stops and Muska conpliments him/her and encourages the Custom Skater to go down to Peralta's, the local skateshop, to get sponsered and then gives the Custom Skater a new skateboard. The Custom Skater then heads down to Peralta's and asks for the owner, Stacy Peralta, but is nowhere at the skate shop, and one of Stacy's "people" tells the Custom Skater that if he/her wanted to get Stacy's attention, the Custom Skater would have to impress Stacy's "people". After the Custom Skater impresses Stacy's "people", the skateshop is robbed by the Drug Dealers on Elm Street. The Custom Skater then heads to the Drug Dealer's house on Elm Street to reclaim the skateshop's equipment. After the Custom Skater reclaims the equipment, Eric feels that he should get revenge on the Drug Dealers and then burns there car. After he burns the drug dealer's car in story mode, he is terrified that the drug dealers will find so he mentions that his cousin has a place in New York (Manhattan) that they can stay at. The Custom Skater and Eric the retreat to Manhattan. At Manhattan, the Custom Skater is filmed skating all over the place just to get the attention of Peralta, a company which sponsors skateboarders. Peralta is impressed and agrees to offer the custom skater and Eric a lift to Tampa, where the Tampa AM (skateboarding competition) is taking place. Eric and the Custom Skater arrives in Tampa in a vehicle with a bumper sticker that offends the police. Eric is arrested, and the custom skater must free him by doing favors for the police. Eric purposely does not sign up the custom skater, so that there is less competition. The custom skater impresses the locals and judges and is allowed a spot in. The custom skater beats Eric, joins sponsor of choice (Birdhouse, Zero, Girl, Flip or Element) and travels to San Diego. In San Diego, Eric meets with the Custom Skater again, and is on the same sponsor team with the Custom Skater. When the Custom Skater and Eric both impress the team manager, they board on a flight to Hawaii. In Hawaii, the Custom Skater searches for a spot that has been untouched by skaters. The Custom Skater eventually finds the rooftop of a tall hotel, and calls Eric to film him/her skating on (and off of) it. Eric has the Custom Skater do some combos, until when a police helicopter arrives, Eric insists the Custom Skater that they should leave, but the Custom Skater wants to seize the moment of a challenge, and perform a McTwist off of the hotel's roof, over the helicopter, and onto the rooftop of the neighboring building, with Eric capturing it on film. Eric and the Custom Skater's team then travels to Vancouver. In Vancouver, after the Custom Skater is done doing some local favors, the Custom Skater heads go to Slam City Jam to view his/her team's video premiere, after hurriedly finishing parts for it. To the custom skater's surprise, Eric had edited the filming of the rooftop jump to his benefit. Todd immediately makes Eric a Pro, and presents him his own pro-model board. After confronting Eric, who couldn't care less about the Custom Skater's plight, the Custom Skater enters the Slam City Jam contest, and, despite still being an Amateur, the Custom Skater lies that he/she is a Pro and takes on a series of Pro competitions. The competition resolves into a one-on-one between the Custom Skater and Eric. The Custom Skater wins, and is declared a Pro by Todd. After the Custom Skater designs his/her own deck and gaining a shoe sponsor, the team decides to go to an international Pro skateboard demo in Moscow. While practicing for the demo, the Custom Skater reconciled with Eric, and the two perform a double performance together. In Moscow, the Custom Skater follows a drunk Eric as he steals the keys to a Russian tank, and he takes it on a ride through Moscow. After attempting to stop it, the Custom Skater loses control, and the tank crashes into a building, and the Custom Skater becomes trapped in the tank under a pile of rocks. Eric runs off, leaving the Custom Skater to get sent to jail. The team then leaves the Custom Skater stranded in Moscow. The American Embassy then bails out the Custom Skater, but the Custom Skater can only get back to New Jersey by doing favors for locals. The Custom Skater gets back to New Jersey, only to find that Eric has many sponsors, has a record label in the making, and now only skateboards for money. Eric reveals that he has been plotting to bring the Custom Skater down from the very beginning, and that the money is all that matters in professional skateboarding. The Custom Skater resolves to show Eric how wrong he is by making a "soul skating" video; a collection of pure skateboarding exhibitions featuring a team of the best professional skateboarders selected by the Custom Skater and Stacy Peralta. The release of the video is very successful, and provokes Eric into challenging the Custom Skater to a last skateboarding line in return for the Hawaii tape he refused to let air at the Slam City Jam. After the Custom Skater wins, the Custom Skater takes the tape and walks away from Eric, who curses maniacally as you leave. On a second run-through of the game, there is an alternate ending. Instead of the Custom Skater following Eric's line again, a cut scene shows him flashing the tape at the Custom Skater, but in a final frustrated move, the Custom Skater elbows Eric in the jaw, grabs the tape, and walks away as Eric faints onto his car. Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Kid Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Final Boss Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Arsonists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Bosses Category:Athletic Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Living Villains